Arc Warden
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |EscapeVal = 3 |NukerVal = 1 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 3 |DotA = 29. September 2012|Dota 2 = 16. Dezember 2015}} Zet, der Arc Warden (Lichtwächter), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys, Escapers und Nukers übernehmen. Arc Warden ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant. Seine erste Fähigkeit Flux eignet sich vor allem gegen gegnerische Helden, die alleine auf Arc Warden treffen. Mit ihr kann Arc Warden eine Zieleinheit verlangsamen und über Zeit schädigen, sofern diese nicht auf Verbündete trifft, da der Effekt dadurch wieder ausgesetzt wird. Magnetic Field erlaubt es Arc Warden, ein magnetisches Feld zu erschaffen, durch das verbündete Einheiten und Gebäude physischen Schaden ausweichen können und zusätzliches Angriffstempo erhalten. Durch Spark Wraith ruft Zet einen Blitzgeist herbei, die eine gegnerische Einheit in einem Zielgebiet auf magische Art schädigt. Tempest Double, das Ultimate von Arc Warden, erstellt zeitweise eine Kopie von Zet, welche über dieselben Fähigkeiten, Gegenstände, dasselbe Mana- sowie dieselben Lebenspunkte verfügt. Arc Warden wurde mit dem Balance of Power-Update veröffentlicht. Hype Zet, das Arc Warden, ist ein Fragment derselben Urkraft, aus der auch die Ancients selbst bestehen. Es hat geschworen, den Kampf zwischen Radiant und Dire zu einem Ende zu führen, entweder durch Wiedervereinigung oder Vernichtung. Greifen Sie einzelne Gegner mit strömender Energie an oder verzerren Sie die Raumzeit, um ein schützendes Feld um Ihre Verbündeten zu legen. Beschwören Sie einen Spark Wraith, der in einem Bereich patrouilliert und Gegner mit schädlicher Magie durchtränkt. Erstellen Sie dann ein perfektes Ebenbild von Zet, inklusive aller Gegenstände, um Ihre Gegner zu überwältigen. Biographie "Before the beginning of all, there existed a presence: a primordial mind, infinite, awesome, and set to inscrutable purpose. As the universe thundered into being, this mind was fragmented and scattered. Two among its greater fragments--who would come to be named Radiant and Dire--found themselves locked in vicious opposition, and began twisting all of creation to serve their conflict. As war and cataclysm threatened the nascent cosmos, the will of a third fragment made itself known. Naming itself Zet, this intellect sought to resolve the disharmony and return all to perfect unity. Appalled by its kin's conflicting nature, Zet gathered the sum of its power. In a sudden flash, it overwhelmed its siblings, and fused the warring aspects into a stellar sphere before hurling them into the darkness to orbit a nondescript world. Harmony was restored, though only the barest fraction of Zet's strength remained. Setting its gaze on the prison, Zet chose to use its weakened power to serve as watchful warden until time's end. For uncounted aeons, this vigil stood. Life flourished upon the world below, oblivious to the dangers imprisoned within the softly glowing moon, or of Zet's struggles to contain them. As the captives' eternal clash reverberated within, the surface of the prison shuddered, over time beginning to crack. Ultimately, Zet's depleted power proved insufficient to contain the breach, and at last the moon was shattered. The prison's ancient inhabitants had escaped to sow their conflict anew. Flung to the farthest reaches by the prison's explosion, Zet was transformed by the dissonant energies of its former captives. No longer of single form and thought, its presence had become split among many--some lesser, some greater--each connected by a fleeting arc of consciousness. Struggling to suppress its own disunity, Zet sped toward the burgeoning conflict of its siblings, bending its fractured wills toward a singular conclusion: the aspects of the primordial mind must be made to reunite, or all must be destroyed lest the conflict spread further..." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *16. Dezember 2015 (Balance of Power-Update): Fügte Arc Warden hinzu! *06. Januar 2016: Arc Wardens Klon profitiert nun vollständig von geteilten Divine Rapiers, die von Verbündeten fallen gelassen wurden. *22. Januar 2016: Bounty Hunters Track gewährt kein Bonusgold mehr bei Arc Wardens Tempest Double. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Manakosten von Magnetic Field wurden von 110 auf 80/90/100/110 reskaliert. *Dauer von Tempest Double wurde von 12/14/16 auf 14/16/18 erhöht. *Level 25-Talent wurde von +175 Schaden aus Spark Wraith auf +250 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.88f *Bewegungstempo um 10 reduziert *Spark Wraith dispels nicht länger (aber verlangsamt noch). Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Gold- und Erfahrungspunktebelohnung aus Tempest Double wurde von 140 auf 160 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.88d *Verlangsamung von Flux reduziert von 35/40/45/50% auf 20/30/40/50% *Temtest Double geben nun 140 Gold/XP Kopfgeld, wenn getötet Gameplay-Update 6.87 *Flux verlangsamt nicht länger magieimmune Einheiten. *Flux kann nun entfernt werden. *Verlangsamung aus Flux wurde von 50% auf 35/40/45/50% reduziert. *Abklingzeit von Magnetic Field wurde von 50 auf 35/30/25/20 reduziert. *Dauer von Magnetic Field wurde von 3,5/4/4,5/5 to 3,5/4,5/5,5/6,5 erhöht. *Magnetic Field verhindert nun nur noch Angriffe, die von außerhalb des Feldes erfolgten. *Manakosten von Spark Wraith wurden von 100/110/120/130auf kosntante 80 reduziert. *Verzögerung der Aktivierung von Spark Wraith wurde von 3 auf 2 reduziert. *Spark Wraith fügt nun für 0,4/0,5/0,6/0,7 eine Säuberung hinzu. *Schaden von Spark Wraith wurde von 150/200/250/300 auf 100/160/220/280 reskaliert. *Tempest Double hat keine Lebenspunkte-/Manakosten mehr. *Abklingzeiten für Gegenstände und Fähigkeiten bei Tempest Double verbleiben nun bei der Einheit. *Tempest Double kopiert nun keine Nutzgegenstände mehr, die beim Tode fallengelassen werden. (Wie Gem und Divine Rapier.) *Abklingzeit von Tempest Double wurde von 65/60/55 auf 50/40/30 reduziert. *Dauer von Tempest Double wurde von 20 auf 12/13/14 reduziert. *Wirkungsort von Tempest Double wurde von 0 auf 0,15 erhöht. *Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,9 auf 2,3 erhöht. *Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 2,1 auf 2,6 erhöht. Trivia *In DotA war Arc Warden noch ein Mitglied der Scourge, die in Dota 2 in "Dire" umbenannt wurden. Für Dota 2 wurde seine Zugehörigkeit entfernt. Somit war er der erste Held des Spieles, der keine festgelegte Fraktion besaß. Weblinks *Arc Warden auf Heropedia *Arc Warden auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Fehlende Übersetzung Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2